


Shellbacks

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, Gen, animal theft, lost and found animals, mentions of poaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hound helps round up the missing animals after theives try to take them from the local zoo. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shellbacks

"Well, there you are." Hound smiled at the huge (for Earth) tortoise relaxing in a patch of sunlight. "I bet the zoo will be glad to have you back.

The tortoise turned its head and peered at him, and for a moment the Autobot was reminded of the shellbacks that used to live along the hydrogen lake in his nature preserve. The Earth animal exuded that same feeling of serene wisdom.

The green mech's smile widened. "But maybe not just yet."

He stepped close to the tortoise and sat down next to it, letting the sun warm his plating the same way it warmed the tortoise's shell and basking in the peace of the moment. They were safe here, and Mirage had captured the thieves an hour ago.


End file.
